Sonic Gate
by Shadenny
Summary: The long awaited update is here, I'm sure you guys were waiting for it. ^_~ I got other fics I'm working on so don't bother me for updates so soon. Flames welcome!
1. Welcome to Mobius

Chapter one: Welcome to Mobius  
"General Hammond, you requested our prescence?" Major Sam Carter asked the bald man.  
"Yes, SG-1, you'll be leaving tomorrow to an unexplored planet. We don't know if it is under gould rule or not."  
"One thing," spoke Colonel Jack O'Neil,"Where exactly is this planet on space location basis thingy?"  
"If you were listening, O'Niel, you would have heard Hammond say that this planet is unexplored, so we don't know where it is located," The jafaa, Tealk replied.  
"Well, sorry."  
*********************************(Mobius)  
Robotnik had found a Stargate(he didn't know what it was though) and Sonic Team were trying to see if it was some sort of weapon.  
"Do you see it Tails?" Sonic whispered up.  
"Yeah, it seems to be an arch or something like that," the orange fox replied and hovered down.  
"Let's go before Egg-belly knows we're here."  
The two ran back to Station Square as quietly as they could from the Mystic Ruins base of Robotnik's.  
*********************************(Next day on Earth)  
SG-1 was equipped and ready to take their trip to the new world.  
"Seventh chevron encoded." A voice stated on the intercom.  
The space in the arch glowed blue and blasted outward a few feet to form the pathway through space. The team of four entered and began a very unusual adventure.  
*********************************(Mobius)  
Sonic and Co. planned a raid that very date and time that SG-1 entered the Stargate. They were facing down Robotnik in his *HUGE* lab when the Stargate behind the egg-shaped man activated. SG-1 appeared in the midst of the confusion.  
"Jesus, what the hell went wrong? How'd we end up in a video game?" O'Niel inquired.  
"Beats me, sir." Carter replied.  
"Who the hell are you people!!" The quarreling Mobians shouted.   
"We'd like to know that of you to,"O'Neil retorted.  
"So it was a portal as I originally guessed, very interesting," Robotnik mused.  
"Are you with the gould?" Tealk questioned.  
"What the hell is a gould? Is that your language for villian? Then take him," Sonic rambled as he pointed at Robotnik.  
"He's the one that always foils my plans! Take him!" Eggman countered  
"He's the one that destroyed half the moon!" Tails joined in.  
SG-1, or rather Carter and Daniel Jackson, were taking readings of the surrounding area. Jackson was leafing through Eggman's notes and drafts.  
"This stuff is amazing! It's almost as powerful as the Azgard's technology!" He exclaimed and drew attention fom the others.   
"Get away from those!!" Eggman spat and snatched up his notes. "SWAT-bots!!"  
His army of SWAT-bots stormed down the halls and burst into the lab. Tealk fired at them with his gould weapon staff and Carter, Jackson, and O'Niel attcked with guns. Like that had any effect.  
"No, no, no, you guys are doin' it ALL wrong." Sonic went into a buzzsaw and cleared a path. "Ladies, cool blue hedgehogs and foxes first."  
Carter ran down the cleared walkway followed by the others.  
"Welcome to Mobius," Sonic said when they were outside and a safe distance from the base.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Shadenny: Hello, I happen to be a Stargate SG-1 fan and when I saw a picture of Sonic and Co as SG-1, this fic came to mind. Do review and tell if ya like please. Sayonara ^_^ 


	2. Things go Insane

Chapter 2  
  
The crew of Sg-1, Colonel Jack O'Niel, Tealk, Major Sam Carter, and Dr. Daniel Jackson, were lost and teamed up with Sonic and Tails.  
Jackson: Where did you say we were?  
Sonic&Tails: Mobius.  
O'Niel: As in that planet that Sega created where the Sonic games and shows take place?  
Everyone looks at him with confused faces. If this were anime based, O'Niel would've sweatdropped, instead he gave a nervous laugh. They walked through the Mystic Ruins and SG-1 looked everywhere for signs of the gould (you know, those evil wormy critter guys that take over human bodies?).  
Carter: This is almost like the Amazon rain Forest in South America.(wipes away sweat.)  
Jackson:Yeah. Amazing. Why is it that whenever we go through the Stargate, we almost always end up on a planet similar to Earth?  
O'Niel: (sarcastically) Gee, maybe because the Gould have similar tastes to us. You know, oxygen for example.  
Carter: Human hosts.  
O'Niel: I said "similar" not "exactly".  
Sonic:(irritated) Can you guys quit bicking? You're as annoying as Amy!  
SG-1(minus O'Niel): Who?  
O'Niel: Amy Rose, little pink hedgehog with an annoyingly cute attitude.  
Everyone in SG-1 stare at him in confusion. Sonic and Tails in bewilderment.  
Everyone: How would you know?!  
O'Niel: I played Sonic Adventure. Good game except Amy gets captured all the time and you(points at Sonic) have to save her everytime.  
SG-1: You have to be kidding.   
Amy:(in the distance) Sonic!! There you are!  
Sonic: O_O (clings behind Tealk) You have to help me?! Hide me! Please!  
Amy:(appears through the foliage and notices Sonic's pitiful attempts of hiding. Runs up and squeezes the life out of him) Why didn't you tell me you were going to the Mystic Ruins? I was SO worried about you.  
Sonic: (face turns purple from lack of oxygen) A-Amy....air...  
Amy: Huh? Oh sorry, Sonic.(releases grip)  
Sonic: (passes out from the cut off of oxygen)  
O'Niel: That, was just pathetic.(sighs out of sympathy)  
Amy: Hi I'm Amy! Have we met before.  
Carter:(whispering to O'Niel) I see what you mean by the annoying bit.  
Jackson:(nods head in agreement) I agree. Think she's possessed by the Gould?  
Tealk: I doubt it.  
Tails: (slapping Sonic awake) Get to know her for a few years and you'll go insane.  
Sonic: (Wakes up; sort of) Just five more minutes and a chili dog, Mommy. (boes back into unconsciousness)  
SG-1: o_O; That was something different.  
Tealk: Jack, if I remember correctly, I believe that you had an episode similar to that.  
O'Niel: Yeah, when that Gould bitch wanted to make Jackson here her mate. I was knocked senseless by her guard. Wait, no, Daniel was the one that K.Oed me.  
Carter: --_--; I think you've been playing to many video game in you spare time, Colonel.  
O'Niel: What? Sheesh, can't you guys lighten up for a change?  
Sonic: (Gets splashed with water by Tails. Jumps awake, disoriented) HuhWhoWhat? WhereamI?  
Tails: Slow your speech, Sonic. You passed out again.  
O'Niel: Want me hurt Pinky? I never liked her, too annoying and pink.  
Sonic: (desperate) Please! I'll do anything!  
Amy: o_o!  
O'Niel: ^____^(whips out handheld and knocks Amy unconscious and into the realm of the pink fluffy bunnies)  
Everyone:o_O Did you hear that?  
Sonic: Yep, the author has a demented mind.  
Shadenny:(pops up out of nowhere) T_T what was that, Hedgehog?  
Sonic: N-Nothing, oh Supreme Being.  
Shadow:(in the distance) I resent that!!  
Sonic: O_O  
Shadenny: ^ ^ Good, 'cause I'll be joining you for the rest of this fic.  
SonicTails&Amy(still unconcious): NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!  
Shadenny: (creepy) And be warned! I have had A LOT of suger before this, SO DON"T TEMPT ME!! MWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!!  
Everyone else: (spooked out) She's insane.  
Shadenny: YES I AM! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! 


	3. Sonic and Amy's secretsShadow drops inli...

Chapter 3: More Insanity  
----------------------------------------  
We left the good guys walking through the Mystic Ruins jungle toward the old Train Station. Amy is currently unconcious but still muttering to herself.  
Amy(unconcious): Mmm, that's the spot Sonic...mmmm...  
O'Niel(the poor guy stuck carring her): o_O WTF?!  
Sonic&Tails: (bored)Don't worry, you'll get used to it.  
Carter: She is a definite whack job.  
O'Niel: (sarcastic) What d'ya know? Sam actually didn't speak as if she were addressing an officer.  
Carter: Shut up.  
Amy(still unconcious):HARDER SONIC!!  
Sonic: O_O;;  
Everyone: (looks at Sonic wierdly)  
Sonic: (sweats profusly) I-I-I didn't do anything.  
Tails: (looks at Sonic harder) I've known you most of life and something's up with you.  
Sonic: (backs into a tree)  
Tealk: Can we leave the hedgehog alone? (Does nothing to assist Sonic's uncomfort)  
Everyone(- Sonic&Amy): NO! (Turns attention back to Sonic)  
Tails: Sooniiic....  
Sonic:(frustrated) ALRIGHT!! Amy and I screwed! HAPPY?!  
Everyone:(shocked beyond words)  
Amy: (wakes up) SONIC! You weren't supposed to tell them!  
Sonic: What harm could it do?  
Amy: Aside from the fact that I'm pregnant, nothing.  
Sonic: #O.O#  
O'Niel: O.O I hit a pregnant lady? Never thought that'd happen to me.  
Shadenny: I knew it. ^_^  
Sonic&Amy: HOW?!  
Shadenny: ^_^ I'm the author remember?  
Everyone: -__- Oh yeah.  
Shadenny: On to Station Square! For that is where our next adventure lies!  
Shadow: (falls from the sky and onto Sonic) OW!  
Sonic: (aggitated) GET OFF ME, FAKER!!  
Shadow: Nah, I like tormenting you. ^_^  
Sonic: FAG!  
Shadow: (pummels Sonic into a cabin nearby) Hey look! A train station.  
Carter: (scans Shadow with some sort of device. It beeps loudly)(to O'Niel) Sir, I'm detecting negative energy.  
Tealk:(preps his Gould staff thingy)  
Shadow:(psyched out)O_O THE HELL? I'M NOT EVIL ANYMORE, I SWEAR ON MARIA"S GRAVE!  
Shadenny: Put that away!  
Tealk: (deactivates staff thingy without complaint.  
Shadenny: It's okay, Shadie-kins. You can come out now.  
Shadow: (comes out sheepishly from the cabin he threw Sonic into) Do they work for G.U.N?  
SG-1: WHAT?!  
Jackson: How do you know of the Gould Underground Nation?   
Sonic crew: Huh?  
Shadenny: For this story, that's what G.U.N means, 'kay?  
Sonadow: (Breathe sighs of relief) DON'T CALL US THAT!!  
Shadenny: ^_^ Sorry, couldn't help myself.   
SG-1: That's okay. We don't care.  
Sonic&Shadow: YOU WOULD, TOO, IF CRAZY PEOPLE MADE YOU GAY!!  
Shadenny: Now, that's not true. I've read several yaoi fics about you two together and some of them are quite good.  
Shadow: --__-- Please don't tell me you just said that.  
Shadenny: I just said that.  
Shadow: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! Now the author thinks I'm GAY!!  
Shadenny: No I don't. (squeezes Shadow tightly and kisses him on the cheek)I say they're good because there's a lot of emotion in them. What ticks me off is Shadamy fics, you know fics that put you and Amy as couples.  
Amy: Hell No! Sonic's the only one for me!  
Jackson: Can we just get to Station Square, kick Gould butt, explore, and GO HOME?!  
Shadenny: Okay.  
Everybody: (boards train as it begins to leave)  
Next time: The Gould Appear!  
Review if ya like the fic So far.*# ~~`Shadenny'~~#* 


	4. The Gould Arrive What the Hell is Darken...

Chapter 4: The Gould Appear!  
  
(Eggman's fortress)  
  
Eggman: (grumbles incoherently)  
  
*Stargate activates, seven people with cobra head masks pop out*  
  
Eggman: WHO THE HELL ARE YOU??!  
  
People: We are the Gould and come to take over this puny planet.  
  
Eggman:(aggitatted) Well, get in line, buster. I was here first.  
  
Gould #1: (preps staff thingy and fires at Eggman)  
  
Eggman: OW! That nearly tickled. (starts laughing insanely)  
  
Gould: o_O;; That's never happened before.  
  
Gould #2: I think this guy is a whack job.  
  
Other Gould: (nod in agreement and lower their fancy hood do-dads)  
  
Shadenny: (pops up out of nowhere) HIYA!!  
  
Gould: (suffer a panic attack that nearly kills their symbryoes or whatever they are)  
  
Shadenny: You can stop laughing anytime, Egghead.  
  
Eggman: (cowers in fear) Y-y-y-you s-s-s-s-s-still aren't mad at me are you?  
  
Shadenny: (glares at him)  
  
Eggman: (yelps in terror and runs to his mommy) MOMMY!!!!!!  
  
Gould: o_O; Mental case.  
  
Shadenny: You can say that again.  
  
Gould: o_O; Mental case.  
  
Shadenny: . DOH! I didn't mean literally! (grumbles) Stupid Gould.  
  
Gould #3: We heard you.  
  
Shadenny: . DOH! Why can't you IDIOTS be smart for once?!  
  
Gould #4: What gives you the right to be here?  
  
Shadenny: =D I'm an author. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
Gould #5: Like we're afraid.  
  
Shadenny: =( I don't take kindly to those who mock me. *takes out duct tape and the EVIL video*  
  
Gould: (mockingly) Oh what are you going to do with those? Kill us with it? Torture us? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Shadenny: =) I forewarned you. I'm evil, with a capital E.  
  
*Five minutes later: Gould are tied to chairs with duct tape over their mouths and eyelids taped open.*  
  
Shadenny: ^_^ Please enjoy the video. *pops the EVIL tape into theVCR*  
  
T.V: *shows (shudders) Barney* Hey, kids! I love you, you love me. We one great big family.......  
  
Gould: O.O NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO(GASP)OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Shadenny: ^_^ Have a nice day. *leaves*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jackson: I really don't get to say a lot, do I?  
  
O'Niel: Good thing, too.   
  
Shadow: How long's Shadenny gonna take? I wanna get me some heads to mount on my wall.  
  
Everyone: o_O;;; Mental case!  
  
Shadow: No, I'm just evil. And a guy who wants to avenge Maria's death. ^_^  
  
Sonic: (muttering) Maria's a dumb blonde.  
  
Shadow: T_T What was that, Faker?!  
  
Sonic: Me the fake! You are!  
  
Shadow: Me? You're the fake hedgehog around here! You're not good enough to be my fake!  
  
Sonic: I'll make you eat those words! *scribbles Shadow's words on paper and shoves it down Shadow's throat* Told ya! ^_^  
  
Shadow: *cough, hack* BASTARD! _^  
  
Shadenny: *appears with whip* No! *cracks whip* Down, boys! The Gould are temporarily occupied, they won't start causing trouble til later.   
  
Jackson: Dammit! You don't give me enough lines!  
  
Carter: Shut up! Or else you won't be around for the rest of the adventure.  
  
Shadenny: =) Just look at the company of Gould that mocked me.  
  
?????: Your plan has failed. Surrender or die, SG-1.  
  
SG-1: AHH!!! THE GOULD ARE HERE!!  
  
Sonic team: SHUT UP!!!!  
  
Shadenny: How could you escape my torture?  
  
Gould #1: We called reinforcements.  
  
Shadenny: TT Your resistance is futile. *summons Darken Rahl* I command you to kill them, Rahl!  
  
Darken: _^And why the hell should I, whore?!  
  
Shadenny: ( I'll torture you ruthlessly. And not with an Agiel. Now kill those Gould!  
  
Darken: *shrugs* Okay.*conjures Wizard's Fire, Gould are incinerated* Now, if you don't mind, I have a world to conquer. *sees Carter* And who might this lovely lady be?  
  
Carter: Major Sam Carter, U.S Airforce.   
  
Darken: Care to join me in bed, Lady Carter?  
  
Carter: *enthusiastic* Hell yeah! I haven't screwed for over a year!  
  
Darken: ^_^ Yay!  
  
Darken&Carter: *go to secluded area* *moan* *groan* *come out 10 minutes later*  
  
Shadenny: Let's fast forward nine months. *speeds up time*  
  
Carter: *gives birth to a son*  
  
Darken: *cradles baby* -^_^- He has the gift! This is my lucky day!  
  
Shadenny: Okay let's return to the past. *Reverses time to point of origin* That wasn't so bad, was it?  
  
Darken: Nope. ^_^ And I have a son that will at least appreciate me on Father's day. *glares at an unpresent Richard* Dammit, Richard, I'm your father and you killed me!  
  
Carter: !_! You're DEAD?!  
  
Shadenny: He was until I summoned him. Now he will work on the side of GOOD. Isn't that right, Darken?  
  
Darken: A deal's a deal. Can I return home? I wanna surprise Richard with the news that he has a half-brother.   
  
Shadenny: Sure. *sends Darken back to D'Hara*  
  
Carter: NOO!! You just sent away my love!  
  
Shadenny: Jesus, Carter. You hang out with three men Day in and day out and you're telling me that you haven't fallen in love with ATLEAST one?!  
  
Carter: -_^ Yes.  
  
Shadenny: GOOD GOD! You're insane!! That's it. End of chapter. Review, readers, or Darken will come back and gut you. Even better, I'll send a mriswith after ya. Ja. 


	5. Smallville and Sailor Moon Join in!

Chapter 5: Smallville and Sailor Moon Join In!  
  
Shadenny: Okay, we're here at Station Square. Headquaters of G.U.N.  
  
SG-1: You just led us into enemy territory without telling us?!  
  
Shadenny: Ummm, basically...yeah.  
  
SG-1: ARE YOU INSANE?!!  
  
Shadenny: ^-^ Yep. Thank you for noticing. Gotta go somewhere real quick. Bye! *vanishes*  
  
Jackson: *eye twitches* Is she always like that?  
  
Sonic: Yep. Best not anger her when she's high on sugar.  
  
***************(where Shadenny is)  
  
~~Smallville, Kansas~~  
  
Shadenny: *pops into the Kents' residence in human form* HIYA!  
  
Kents: *suffer a panic attack*  
  
Shadenny: Sorry 'bout that. Just want Clark to come with.  
  
Jonathan: And just who the hell are you?  
  
Shadenny: ( Don't back talk to an author!  
  
Jonathan: Congrats, did you get best seller?  
  
Shadenny: *glare darkens* YOU'RE IN MY FIC RIGHT NOW!!*spooky lightning special effects* I am the Supreme Being known as an Author. A Being with unlimited powers and insanity. Now, DO NOT QUESTION ME!!  
  
Clark: What do you want me for?  
  
Shadenny: *mood brightens* You will be changed into an anthropomorphic hedgehog to help defeat a group of alien baddies who intend to rule the universe. You will keep all your abilities, including your speed. There are two other hedgehogs that have speed that may exceed your own. Those are the conditions. So....AWAY WE GO!!*pulls Clark into a vortex and disappears*  
  
Clark: *Is now a dark brown hedgehog wearing minaturized version of the clothes he was previously wearing. Has blue eyes and Sonic styled quills.* Where are we going?  
  
Shadenny: *still human* I'm gonna drop you off now. *Drops Clark into a hole in the vortex* BYE!  
  
Clark: AHHHH!!!!!*falls on Amy* Oof! Sorry. *helps Amy up* My name's Clark Kent. And this must be the place. *adds as Gould come attacking*  
  
Shadenny: *pops into middle of a school courtyard.* HIYA!!  
  
Students: *suffer panic attack*  
  
Shadenny: Sorry, in a hurry. Can someone tell me where Hino Rei is? *spots named person.* REI!! Need you and the others' help!  
  
Rei: *grimaces* Not you again.  
  
Shadenny: =( Watch who you're talking to. Gather 'em up and we'll talk. *Warps Rei to Mobius.  
  
Rei: BIIITCH!!  
  
Shadenny: You're gonna get it for that one, Hino! *teleports to Juuban* HIYA!!  
  
students: *suffer panic attack.*  
  
Shadenny: USAGI! AMI! MAKOTO! MINAKO!  
  
Usagi,Ami,Makoto,Minako: AHH! NOT YOU AGAIN!!  
  
Shadenny: Yup! Let's go! *Warps them to Mobius* *giggles* Bye! *Time warps* *is stopped by Pluto*  
  
Pluto: You cannot pass. *sees Shadenny* *gags* Not you!  
  
Shadenny: Yup!*warps Pluto to Mobius* *continues to past* *just before Metallia is defeated* HIYA, GUYS!!  
  
Generals' stones: *suffer panic attack*  
  
Shadenny: Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey! *turns stones to bodies* Time to go help out the Universe! *warps them to Mobius.* Hmm, one more Earth hero team should do it. OOH!*Teleports to Kinmoku* HIYA!!  
  
People: *suffer panic attack*  
  
Shadenny: Looking for Seiya, Yaten and Taiki. *sees named persons* GUYS!!  
  
Three Lights: AHH!! NOT YOU AGAIN!!  
  
Shadenny: Yup! See ya!*warps with them to Mobius* LET'S GET READY TO RUUUUUUMBLLLLLLLLE!! *leaps into fight*  
  
Senshi: *use senshi powers*  
  
Clark: *sets Gould on fire with heat vision*  
  
SG-1: *attack with guns*  
  
Sonic&Shadow: *spindash through them all*  
  
Amy: *whacks Gould with hammer*   
  
Tails: *fights in the Cyclone*  
  
Gould: *Get their butts kicked severely.*  
  
Shadenny:*pouts* This is getting old. *lightbulb appears above her head.* I KNOW! *summons Serac, the Mercury Djinni from Golden Sun: The Lost Age* WOOHOO!! Go get the baddies, Serac!  
  
Serac: *blasts them with Mercury energy*  
  
Gould: *all die*  
  
Mia: *pops in with Piers* Give us back Serac!  
  
Peirs: I implore you, don't wear down my patience.  
  
O'Niel: O.O Woah! It's the Golden Sun cast! And that's a Mercury Djinni! This is my lucky day!  
  
Carter: -_-;; You have really spent too much time playing video games.   
  
O'Niel: SO! GS and GS:TLA are the best RPGs out there! Besides, Piers and Mia make a cute couple.  
  
Piers&Mia: #O.O# We're not a couple.  
  
Shadenny: *giggles* Yes you are. Can't fool me, I'm an author and can read your mind.  
  
Piers&Mia: -_-; Oh great. Another Ivan/Sheba.  
  
Shadenny: Thanks for lending me Serac. *hands back Mercury(Sailor)*  
  
Mercury: LET ME GO!!  
  
Shadenny: *blinks* ^_^; Whoops. Wrong Mercury. *Takes Serac. Hands back to Mia* Take care, little guy!  
  
Serac: *pouts* My name's "Serac", not "Little Guy".  
  
Shadenny: *Rolls eyes* Whatever. *warps trio back to Weyard* That's all for this chapter. Adios!  
  
Jackson: DAMMIT! GIVE ME MORE LINES!! 


	6. CANCELATION!

I am not updating this story anytime soon as this account is dead. If you wish to see other stories by me, visit the penname SilverSerpentDragon. I can assure you that they are better than these are.


End file.
